


Science Fair-y

by hamelott



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, fluff beyond ur wildest dreams, rarepair for the win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamelott/pseuds/hamelott
Summary: Prompt: Hey Hannah! Since you where talking about liking rarepairs so much, I was wondering if you would want try and write something for Ariel/Lucy Lyons? Maybe where Lucy is out researching fairies and meets Ariel?rarepairs and cute girls; what more could you ask for?





	Science Fair-y

As much as Lucy loved her job, some days she really hated her job. Right now, in the middle of a field in Indiana, she really, really hated her job. Above her, storm clouds circled angrily, and the sky boomed threateningly. The prairie grass whipped smartly against her bare legs, and the wind continuously knocked her off balance. Worst of all, the device in her hands had gone completely dead, so she was lost and completely unguided.

“This is what you get, Lucy,” she muttered to herself. “You thought you could be like Cassandra, but you forgot one of the most important things about field work: check the weather beforehand!”

She squeaked in surprise when a raindrop fell on the tip of her nose. Another followed and then another until it was downright pouring, and Lucy was instantly soaked. She gasped out in surprise and tried to huddle in on herself. She started to trot and picked up speed, heading in the direction that she was pretty sure she had left her car.

Suddenly, lightning crackled above her, and Lucy yelped and tripped, sliding through the mud. She huffed in frustration and tried to wipe the mud off of her, but it was futile. She was about to try and get to her feet when a hand stuck out in front of her.

Lucy followed the hand up to a face. It was a pretty face with dark hair and striking green eyes. The eyebrows were knitted together with worry, and when she spoke, Lucy found the voice to be heavily accented. “Do you need some help?”

“Yes,” Lucy gasped, gripping the hand. The woman smiled at her, and Lucy couldn’t help grinning shyly back. “Thanks, you’re a real life saver.”

“Oh, it’s no problem, really,” she said. She quickly frowned again and asked, “Are you cold? You’re soakin’ wet.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” Lucy tried to quickly reassure her, but her body shivering quickly gave her away. “Or…maybe a little chilly.”

“Well, don’t worry, I can fix that in a jiffy,” the woman told her, and she lifted her hand and snapped her fingers. Like magic, a clear bubble of pure energy surrounded   
them and blocked out the rain. It only took Lucy a moment to realize that it was magic.

Lucy gasped and began hopping in place. “I found you; I found you!”

“You were lookin’ for me?” The woman asked, a slightly bemused smile on her face.

Lucy nodded erratically. “Yeah! You’re the fairy of this prairie!” She paused and then giggled. “Isn’t that cute?”

“You know what I am?” the woman asked, and instead of being upset, she seemed thrilled by it.

“Of course I do,” Lucy told her. “I was looking for you! I’m an honorary Librarian!”

“You know Flynn?” she asked, volume growing in her excitement, and she seemed two seconds from bouncing up and down too.

“Flynn?” Lucy asked, face scrunching up in confusion.

The fairy waved her hand. “Must be a different kind of Librarian. It doesn’t matter.” She gripped Lucy’s hand and shook it. “I’m Ariel.”

Lucy squeezed her hand. “I’m Lucy Lyons; it’s so nice to meet you!” She paused for a moment, biting her lip, before asking, “Do you mind if I interview you? I’ve been looking for you for a long time and opportunities like this don’t come by very often…”

“Of course,” Ariel told her, laughing a bit. “That sounds really fun! C’mon, I’ve got the best sitting rock that we can talk on. Follow me.”

Lucy let Ariel drag her further into the field, a large smile on her face.

And, okay, maybe her job wasn’t that awful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! Sorry if I've seem dead this past week or two; I haven't been! But it's felt like it! A lot has been goin' on in the whole 'personal life' thing, and it's still piling up so if I seem dead for another week or two too, I'm not! I'll just feel like it! So expect requests from tumblr coming out slower than usual and my multi-chapter fic will probably be a little delayed too but only because I wanna put out the best of my ability and for that I need the time to sit down and actually write! 
> 
> I really hope you like this cute little fic of a budding love between our favorite honorary Librarian and flower fairy <3


End file.
